A Makeover Story
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: ::COMPLETED:: All she wanted to do was catch his eye. But when she agrees to a make-over, things change...
1. Chapter 1

A/N-yes finally one of myfics where the people are NOT OOC! Well Hermione may be a little subconscious, but hey, she's 15 and she's a girl, what can you expect? But I think I did a pretty good job with Malfoy! : -D

****

Chapter 1

"Good lord Hermione! There she is!"

She was almost afraid to look. Ron had been ranting about this girl for days on end, and anyone he fancied was bad in her book.

"Come on Hermione! Take your hands off your eyes!" Ron reached over the table and pulled Hermione's hands off of her eyes. Hermione looked up to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walk through the great hall doors. 

She had strait, shiny blonde hair, and big, bright blue eyes. Hermione thought about her brown, bushy hair and not so pretty green eyes and felt jealous. Her only attractive feature was her smile, and this girl even beat that.

Hermione tried to think of something snide and witty, but she couldn't. 

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Well, er, I think Harry would be a better person to ask. Sadly I am _not_ a lesbian."

"Oh I already asked him. He totally agrees."

Hermione rolled her eyes. What more could be expected from a 15 year old boy?

"Do you even know her name?"

"Of course I do! What kind of person do you take me for Hermione?" She rolled her eyes again. "Her name is Bethany and she's a Ravenclaw."

"Well all the pretty girls seen to be in Ravenclaw don't they?" she said under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing…"

Hermione spent the next few days finding everything she could out about "Bethany from Ravenclaw". Apparently she was very pretty but very dumb. However this didn't phase Ron one bit.

"Brains don't matter. It's the looks that count! Isn't that the saying?" was his response to that.

Hermione decided to take a walk. It was Saturday and she was alone, as Harry was at Quidditch practice and Ron had a detention with Snape; he was caught sucking on a sugar quill during a lecture. Typical Ron.

She stopped in front of the lake and took a look at her reflection. Her hair was shoulder length and bushy, not pretty and curly, but bushy. Her eyes were too close together and small, not big and pretty like Bethany's. She wasn't very tall or very skinny either. She wasn't fat, but she was much curvier than most of the girls in her year. She had horrible nails too; she couldn't get out of habit of biting them. 

Hermione jumped when she saw a blonde haired, pale faced boy join her reflection.

"Well, if it isn't a little mudblood. Why aren't you with Potty or Weasel?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, if you MUST know, Harry's at practice-" Draco snorted. "And Ron's at detention."

"Surprise, surprise…"

"Look, did you come down here just to mock me or do you actually want something?"

Draco looked snide. "Oh just to mock you of course."

Hermione shot him an evil look.

"Besides, you're the one who needs help, not me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione shot back.

"Well, for one, this fizzy hair. How can you stand it?" Draco picked up a bushy lock and Hermione pulled away.

"And your eyes!" he continued. "You can hardly see them when you put them next to this huge hair!"

"Well that's kind of you."

Draco ignored her. "Perhaps your only nice feature is your smile…but it's hidden under those thin lips! Awful I tell you, awful."

Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "If all you've come to do is make fun of the way I look then I'm leaving."

"But leaving won't help you catch Weasley's eye, now will it?" He knew he had caught her attention with that.

Hermione was at loss for words. How could he have known? She sometimes had the feeling that he could read minds.

"I could help you change that."

"Oh yeah, and what's in it for you? You never do anything unless you'll benefit from it."

"True…let's say…a semester of you doing my potions homework," he said.

"Never! I won't do homework for anyone, not even Harry or Ron! Good-bye Malfoy!" She turned on her heal and walked away.

"True, you not doing Weasley's homework stalls him. I wonder how long it will take until Weasley asks out our lovely Ravenclaw friend?"

She stopped, and turned around with a pained expression on her face. "All right…I'll do your ruddy homework," she muttered. 

Draco smiled evilly. "I believe we have a deal."

__

Granger-

Meet me in the charms classroom tonight at 11. 

Hermione sighed and put the note down. She didn't want Malfoy, of all people, to "make her over", but it seemed that she didn't have a choice. 

"Hey Hermione!" Ron and Harry plopped down beside her. 

"Hey what's that?" Ron reached over to grab the note, but Hermione snatched it away quickly.

"Um, you don't want to read that, really!"

"Sure I do," said Ron, reaching over to grab it from her. "Who's it from?"

"Er, it's from my mum, and you really don't want to read this. All she does is ramble on about…er…her, um, monthly cycle."

Both Harry and Ron turned violent shades of red and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, you're right. Now I don't want to read it!"

Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief as Harry and Ron started eating their breakfast. They couldn't read it, especially Ron. 

It was eleven. Hermione was impatiently waiting in the charms classroom. Draco still hadn't showed up, and Hermione was beginning to get worried; being caught alone in an empty classroom this late at night could ruin her chances of being head girl.

She heard voices coming down the hallway and panicked. She looked around. There was nowhere to hide! Her only option was to hide behind Flitwick's tiny desk. 

The door opened and Hermione gulped. She hoped whoever it was didn't see her.

"What are you doing Granger?"

It was Draco.

"Malfoy! I thought you were Filch!" She looked at the girl standing next to him. "I didn't know you were bringing someone with you…"

"HA! You thought _I_ was going to make you over?! You kill me Granger."

"I wish…" she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Well anyway, this is Liz and _she_ will be making you over."

"So basically you're just here for the free homework."

"Yep."

Hermione sighed. She just wanted to get this over with.

Two hours later, an exhausted Hermione emerged. Her hair was smooth and shiny. Liz had done Hermione's eyebrows, gotten rid of "imperfections", and plastered her face with make-up. She had to admit it though; Liz had gift. Hermione looked incredible. 

Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor tower, and even though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep; all she could think about was what her classmates and friends, especially Ron, would think.

After she had finally drifted off to sleep, Hermione woke up in a panic. Surely her make up had rubbed off! She didn't know if Liz would be able to do it again, and she knew that she herself couldn't.

She raced over to a mirror just to check. However, her make-up was fully intact, not even smudged. She reached a nervous finger up to her eyelid, and tried to rub some of it off, just to check. It didn't even come off onto her finger. 

Though she was relieved, she figured she would ask Liz about it later. She pulled out her hairbrush to smooth out her hair, but then remembered that it was already smooth. She could definitely get used to this.

Suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey Hermione can I use your red scrunchy-WOW! What happened to you?" Parvati nearly fell back in shock.

"I, uh, decided to, um, look nice for a change," she said nervously. 

"Well it worked! You look great!"

Hermione smiled meekly. She just hoped Ron would feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the common room, where she regularly met Harry and Ron before they went to breakfast. 

Unfortunately, their stomachs seemed to have gotten the better of them, as they had already left by the time Hermione got to the common room.

She angrily stormed into the great hall and walked right up to Harry and Ron (who were stuffing their faces and didn't even notice her).

"HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY!"

They slowly turned around to face a fuming Hermione; they couldn't hide from the unavoidable.

"HOW COULD YOU-"

"Hermione! What happened to you?!" Harry said, with a look of awe on his face.

"Well, I, um, would uh, try a different look," she mumbled.

"Well you look, well to be quite honest, you look DAMN good!"

Hermione blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato with silky brown hair.

Ron was at lost for words. Hermione looked expectantly at him.

"I, uh, well, um, I…"

"Oh come on mate, just say it!" Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Youlookreallynicetoday"

"Um, well, thanks, I think," she said, a little confused.

Things remained tense all through breakfast, and Harry and Ron kept whispering to each other. Just when Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore, Harry and Ron got up to leave.

"We're going to the library, to uh, study for Snape's test today. Um, see you later," Ron mumbled.

That was odd. Ron and Harry hardly ever went to the library, and they certainly _never_ studied. Something odd was going on, and Hermione was going to figure out what it was.

Today had been the best day of Hermione's life. Never had so many people paid attention to her before. Even a few 3rd year boys stopped in the hallway to look.

She was practically skipping up to the Gryffindor tower when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to see Draco hiding in the shadows. 

"A bit giddy are we?"

Hermione blushed. She did look rather foolish. 

"Draco, well, um, I just want to thank you. Today has been one of the best days of my life."

She never thought she'd see the day when she thanked Draco Malfoy.

"I know, I know. I'm good."

"Well, I'm just going to, um, go."

"Yeah…"

"Well, see you later," she mumbled, and turned towards the tower. 

Even though she had just eaten, her stomach was turning, and she didn't know why.

She walked into the common room, prepared just to go up to bed. However, fate had other plans.

Sitting by the fire was Ron, who was wringing his hands. He leapt up when Hermione walked in.

"Oh, hello Ron," she smiled.

"Oh, hi Hermione. I was thinking that tomorrow you could skip arithmancy and come to Divination with Harry and me!" he said brightly, as though there was nothing remotely wrong with this statement. 

"_What?! _Are you insane Ron? I can't just skip arithmancy! Besides, why would I want to go to Divination and be with that wretch of a woman anyway?!" she said exasperatedly.

"Well, you know, it could be fun! And Trelawny won't care, I'll just make up a load of stuff about how I 'envisioned you coming' and just couldn't not let you come with us. That's how I get out of homework. Please?"

He looked deep into her eyes, and she knew she would never be able to say no now.

"All right, I'll go…but you owe me something pretty!" 

And with that said, she turned on her heal and went up to bed.

"I _cannot_ believe I'm doing this," Hermione muttered.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know you're curious. You haven't been to her class in a year!" said Harry.

"Well, maybe a _little_ curious. But only a little!" she admitted. "Why are you being so quiet Ron?"

"Oh, no reason…" he said nervously.

Something was definitely up with him.

Before she knew it, they had reached the north tower. As Hermione's head poked into the room, Professor Trelawny nodded knowingly. 

"Ah yes, I knew you would be joining us again Ms. Granger. If I am correct (and I usually am), you will be here for good."

Lavender and Parvati watched her in awe.

"Actually no Professor, I am not. Just today," Hermione said coldly.

Professor pretended like she hadn't heard her and started class. 

"Good morning, dearest students. Today we will be starting extended tea leaves. Most of you remember the last time we worked with tea leaves we discovered a most disturbing message in a student's cup." She eyed Harry tearfully. "But this time, we will be looking not for future predications, but for discoveries of oneself and of others. Now then, lets get started. Everyone get a partner and get one cup for each pair. And Neville dear, the blue cups will be fine for you today, don't worry about grabbing a pink cup." 

"Hey, um, Hermione, do you want to be my partner?" Ron asked shyly.

"Sure…" That was odd. Usually Ron was always with Harry. But right now Harry was sitting with Seamus and Dean, and they were all sniggering and staring pointedly at Ron and Hermione.

"Okay then, I'll go get our cups-"

"No no Hermione, you sit. I'll get them."

He sure was acting strangely.

Ron returned with a cup full of hot water and tea leaves.

"All right then. Now your book says after you drink the tea you're supposed to add a little cold water to it."

Ron drank the tea rather quickly, and poured some cool water from the sink into the cup.

"Then what?"

"Then you swish the leaves around and pour everything onto this saucer."

"Ah, now I see why this is _extended_ tea leaves. Last time there were no saucers involved."

Hermione giggled. _This_ was the Ron she knew.

"Okay, now let me see if I can discover anything about myself that I don't know…hmmm…ah, this is interesting…according to these tea leaves…I am in love with a beautiful girl."

"Oh really," Hermione joked. 

"Yes, and oh wait…her name…it's unclear…"

"Let me guess…hmmm…_Bethany_!"

"Sadly, our little Hermione is incorrect."

What? If it wasn't Bethany, then who was it?

"Her name…it starts with an…H…"

Even as obvious as it was, Hermione was completely clueless.

"What?! Don't tell me Harry is really a girl," Hermione laughed.

Ron looked at Hermione with an annoyed expression, but she just kept laughing.

"No, wait, HAGRID!" She couldn't control herself; this was hilarious. Just the thought of Ron and Hagrid was enough to drive someone into hysterics.

"No you crazy girl! YOU!"

Hermione stopped laughing abruptly.

"What?"

"I said you Hermione! I'm in love with YOU! Honestly, someone as smart as you couldn't see that?"

Hermione wore a dazed expression, almost like someone had hit her in the face with a heavy weight. She certainly hadn't expected that.

"What…when…why?" she stammered.

"Ever since our second year, when I saw you petrified. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me."

"But what about all those girls? Like Bethany from Ravenclaw!"

"Distractions I guess. You brought me back to reality yesterday when well, you know," he blushed. "So I guess what I'm asking…what I mean is…well"

"Yes." She cut him off. Boys were never very good at that kind of thing. "I'd love to."

Ron sank back into his chair in relief, smiling at Hermione all the while.

This is exactly what Hermione had hoped for. She couldn't believe it had happened so fast. This was what she wanted for so long. 

But if this was what she wanted, then why wasn't she happy? 

**Thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter! Hopefully this one has kept you happy for a little while…and I got the "you owe me something pretty" from Friends, my favorite show ever!

Queen Li-Thanx!

Eternal Queen-Yes, I'm off to read you're story right now!

Jamie Lynn-I'm glad you liked it! Actually I'm not a huge R/Hr fan myself, but I've never written this pairing before and I thought I'd give it a try (but you may be surprised in future chaps…)

Strawberri-Cute penname!

D.M PotterWriter (aka David)-Hey, I like it too :oP!

DanFan-Hope you like this chap!

Irish Eyes-Brig! Hey sweetie! I'm glad u like it! C ya soon! *muah*

Harrypottermagic32-good question, I have no idea y I put her in Ravenclaw. And yes I think Ron is hilarious in this story! ;o)

I'll be updating soon! R/R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

__

Draco-

Meet me in the charms classroom tomorrow night at 11, it's very important.

Hermione read the note that she had written. 

"That should do it," she said to herself. She signed it and brought it to the owlery so that Draco would know by then.

She decided to skip dinner; she needed time to think. She had definitely not seen this coming. And since the second year! So she hadn't even needed the makeover at all really.

"But you're glad you did," a voice said, somewhere in the back of her head. 

Hermione shook it off. She was convinced that she was a schizophrenic. 

Isn't this what she had wanted? She was finally Ron's girlfriend, his and only his. But she wasn't happy. She wanted something else, but she wasn't sure what it was yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! You weren't at dinner! Are you okay? Are you sick?" A worried Ron rushed over to her side.

"No I'm fine, just not hungry." She hated lying to him. "Actually I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you sure? All right then…" he said, clearly disappointed. 

"Good night then," she said, faking a yawn.

"Goodnight…"

The next day was a Saturday, which meant only one thing: Quidditch! This week's match was particularly exciting, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Hermione loved watching, no matter how scary it seemed. 

Much to Ron's disappointment, he was not selected as the new house keeper. Katie Bell (the new captain) had found a 4th year girl who was very good at defending the three hoops.

Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and ran to the Quidditch field; she was lucky; the match was just about to start.

She took her usual seat next to Ron as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the match began.

"Hello Hermione!" Ron said brightly.

"Hi," she smiled. Then she turned her attention to the game. "Wow, look at Harry go! I'm always amazed when I watch him play. He makes it look so easy."

"Sure does…" Ron murmured. He was much too caught up in what was going on to pay attention.

Hermione then turned her focus to the Slytherin team. Flint was still there; he had yet to pass his final exams. And there were the usual burly players; Hermione couldn't recognize them by name. And Draco was still the seeker; he looked rather sleek on his Nimbus 2001. Quite sexy actually.

What had she just thought?! A look of disgust swept Hermione's face; how could she think of Draco like that?

"Hermione! Are you all right?" 

Hermione shook herself back to reality. "Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm fine."

"All right…" Ron didn't look satisfied, but continued watching the game.

The score was tied now, 70-70. Who ever caught the snitch now would win. 

Then, coincidentally, the two seekers went into a dive and a rush swept over the crowd, who would get to the snitch first?

Harry and Draco flew so close to the ground that they were not visible from the stands; and then Harry pulled up with a smile on his face and the snitch in his hands. 

A huge cheer rang from the Gryffindor side (and not without the help of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws). They had beaten Slytherin yet again.

Hermione just wondered why she didn't feel so happy.

After the match, the minutes crept by until eleven. Hermione had gotten through three games of wizard chess with Ron (and she had lost spectacularly all three times), exploding snap with Ginny, and two mugs of hot chocolate, but it was still only nine thirty. 

She then remembered the muggle book her mother had sent her; something called _What to Do When You're Caught Between Two Lovers_. As stupid as it sounded, it was her only option for the moment.

Chapter One

__

When caught between to men, you must be gentle. Men have fragile hearts. 

Hermione snorted. Fragile her behind.

__

You must be tender and loving to them, especially the one you do not end up choosing. This way, he will still have feelings for you, and even though you are not with him, you will still know that you are wanted by more than one man; this is your goal.

Now she just started to laugh; this was insane!

Hermione amused herself with the book for the next hour or so, and when the clock struck 10:45, she hurried upstairs to put it away.

But before she could head to the charms classroom, Ron stopped her.

"Um, Hermione, now that we're, well, together," Ron said.

Hermione blushed at this. 

"Well, er, I was wondering if you'd want to, you know, go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."

"Um, yeah, I'd love to…"

"Great! Well, see you then…" He slowly leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione turned her head so he hit her cheek. 

"Goodnight."

After Ron had gone up to bed, Hermione quietly crept out of the common room. It was 10:55; she knew she would be late. However she made it to the charms classroom just in time. 

"Wow, is Granger actually _almost_ late?"

Her stomach did a flop. Draco was already there.

"So I hear our little plan worked. You're the new girl on Weasel's arm."

Hermione cringed. She didn't know why she didn't like hearing that.

"Yeah…that's me…" She said in a far off voice.

"Well I have to admit, Liz did a good job. It's no wonder Weasley made a move on you."

What?! Was that _Malfoy _being…_Nice_?!

She felt a flush creep up her cheeks. She wished her stomach would stop turning.

"About Ron…I don't really know what to do…you know, how to _be_ a girlfriend."

"What, and you think _I'm_ going to help you?"

"Well yeah! I mean, I am doing your potions homework."

Draco looked skeptical. "Fine, I'll help you. What do you want to know?"

"Anything and Everything."

Draco spent the next hour teaching Hermione everything he knew. Before he knew it, they were kneeling on the ground, doubled over with laughter.

"Honestly Draco," Hermione said through gasps of air. "Those were the exact words: _Men have fragile hearts._" She was quoting the book.

After they had calmed down, Draco asked Hermione a question.

"Well, that's everything I guess. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, two things actually. First, what do I do if, well, I want to end things?"

"Well-er-perhaps break it gently?"

She smiled to herself, she would just have to deal with it on her own.

"And second…" This was going to be awkward. "What do I do if he…kisses me?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Well I'm not here to give you kissing lessons." 

"Oh and I don't want them. Especially not from you."

Yes she did.

"SHUT UP BRAIN!" she told herself.

"What Granger, do you think I'm a bad kisser or something?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I was just thinking that-"

But suddenly, almost as if this was what was supposed to happen, his lips were on hers and she was caught up in a world of romance that she could never leave.

**Yay! Kisses! I know you all hate cliffhangers, so I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! I just need to think of what's going to happen next! Lol!

Queen Li-I'm so glad you like it! Good reviews make me happy! : -D

Eternal Queen-Hope you like this chap!

Next chap: More kisses and more _What to Do When You're Caught Between Two Lovers_!**


	4. Chapter 4

A jolt of electricity surged through Hermione. She had never experienced anything this amazing before. 

But as quickly as it started, it ended. Hermione's lips still tingled.

For a few minutes, neither Draco nor Hermione could say anything. 

Wanting to end the silence (and awkwardness), Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Well, uh, thanks for the help. I'll be seeing you!" she squeaked, and ran quickly back to the Gryffindor tower.

For the next week, Hermione avoided Draco. She wanted to get the kiss out of her head, but the image of Draco's mouth attached to hers didn't seem to disgust her like it used to. 

And every time she saw him in the halls, her stomach went haywire.

And her heart fluttered.

And she felt like giggling. 

But it didn't matter, because she was supposed to feel like that about _Ron_. And she wasn't going to let a little kiss mess things up.

It was time for Operation Hogsmeade, as Hermione liked to call it. 

Mission: Avoid Kisses. 

She pulled her cloak on and went to the common room to meet Ron. 

It was almost Christmas and Hermione planned on spending her time at Hogsmeade buying presents.

Ron was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Hermione! Ready to go?"

"Yep. I've got my money, I'm going to try and buy everyone's Christmas presents today."

"Okay, that sound likes like fun. But we have to make at least one stop at Honeydukes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

Hermione was having a wonderful time. She had bought all of her Christmas gifts; a silver watch for Ginny, a large box of assorted sweets for Harry, a book on wizarding dentistry for her parents, and (when he wasn't watching) a pack of chocolate frog cards for Ron. 

They had spent the rest of their time joking with Fred and George at Zonko's, testing new sweets at Honeydukes, or drinking warm butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with Harry. 

But her heart did a jump when Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco walked through the doors to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione tried to hide behind her mug of butterbeer, but looked rather foolish.

Both Harry and Ron gave her quizzical looks.

"Uh, Hermione…what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Heh heh…just uh…making a joke!"

After exchanging a confused look with Harry, Ron said

"I don't get it."

"Oh nevermind…"

Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eye, but he wasn't going to talk to her with Harry and Ron around.

"Well then! Best be getting back to the castle!" Hermione said rather loudly.

"Hermione, why are you talking so loud?"

"Oh sorry Harry! I didn't realize it!"

She sure was acting strangely today.

Hermione practically ran out of the Three Broomsticks. She couldn't be in the same room with Draco for too long.

After she had started up the path to Hogwarts, she heard Ron run up behind her.

"Hermione!" he said breathlessly. "Why'd you leave so fast?"

"I really want to get back. We have so much studying to do!" she lied.

"All right then. I'll go back with you."

"Oh no! You don't have to! Go back with Harry. I think I'll study alone."

"Okay…well goodbye," he said.

But before Hermione could turn away, he leaned in and kissed her. Mission: Failed.

When he pulled back, she could see Draco staring at them.

"Well, bye then!" she said quickly.

What was she going to do?

The last day of the term had finally come and gone. Hermione was happy she was on holiday, even though she wouldn't be going home. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts again this year, mainly because both Harry and Ron were. 

She knew tomorrow would be full of fun; Christmas Eve always was. 

There would be a snowball fight; she and Ginny would watch and giggle until one of the boys threw snow at them and they would join in.

Then they'd build snowmen, the muggle way, and everyone would try to out-do everyone else. 

Then they would go inside and drink hot cocoa, and sit by the fire. Hermione would watch Harry and Ron play chess, and eventually fall asleep. Then Harry would wake her up and she'd go up to bed.

She couldn't wait.

Christmas Eve was just as expected. There was the snowball fight, the snowman contest, the hot cocoa. But this year, Hermione didn't fall asleep. She had too much on her mind. 

First there was the kiss with Draco, and now with Ron. And how did Draco feel about her? That wasn't happiness on his face at Hogsmeade. She was so confused.

There was only one place to turn in circumstances like this: _What to Do When You're Caught Between Two Men_.

Hermione decided to skip chapter 2 and just flipped to the back of the book entitled: Questions and Answers

"This should be interesting…" she said to herself.

****

Question: What do I do if I'm caught between two men?

****

Answer: Perhaps you should read this book first.

****

Q: What do I do if I'm caught between _three_ men?

****

A: Wait for our sequel, _What to Do When You're Caught Between Three Men_, coming out in late June.

The questions continued to be silly and random, like _What do you do if you're caught with one of the men inside a burning building?_ and _What if you accidentally get pregnant with one of the men's children? _

One question, however, sparked Hermione's interest.

****

Q: What do you do if both men kiss you?

Why was this question in the book? It seemed totally normal!

****

A: Perhaps you should keep at it. As long as they don't know, there is ABSOLUTLY nothing wrong with merely _kissing_ both of them!

That was why.

She shut the book. This was not helping her at all. 

Hermione awoke early the next morning to the sounds of her roommates gleefully opening gifts. She was tired though; she wished they had gone home for the holiday. 

Figuring that she would never get back to bed, Hermione began to open gifts.

First was a book about Witchcraft during the French Revolution from Harry. However eager to start reading it, she continued opening her presents.

Then there was a large box of wizard makeup and hair products from Liz. She had to remember to thank her.

Next was Hagrid's gift, a large sack of rock cakes. She decided she would give those to Crookshanks to play with.

Then she opened all of the gifts from her family. There were only two left, and she knew one was from Ron, but not sure of who the other was from.

From Ron she received a beautiful diary engraved with her name in gold. It was easily her favorite present so far, but she had a feeling that Ginny had picked it out.

Finally she got to the last present. It was a long and narrow box, tied with a simple green ribbon.

She gasped when she saw what was inside. 

It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, and it had one charm on it, an "H", which Hermione supposed stood for her name. She looked in the box and saw a note. 

__

Happy Christmas Hermione was all it read, and it was in handwriting she didn't recognize. 

Then she noticed that the "H" had a tiny engraving on it. 

__

To someone amazing like you. Love, D.

**Don't you just hate those darn cliffhangers? I would, but I know what going to happen next! : -D

To my Oh-So-Faithful reviewers:

Vanessa-Hopefully you liked this chap just as much as the last one! :o) 

sAcHi kUroDa-So you're not confused, this story isn't really a day-by-day thing. It's been about a month (right now in the story) since Hermione's makeover. I don't think I really slowed down to much in this chapter, but hopefully you're not too confused!

Queen Li-Me likey 2!

DanFan-Okay okay! Here's more! Yes I know, I'm very envious of her as well…grrr…

SolitaryStar-No don't die! Ha, I liked that line too!

Eekie Chan-Eek! Hewo! Glad you like it, luv ya babes TTYL!

Next chap: More book, more lies, more Christmas, and maybe more kisses. Not quite sure yet! ;o)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione gasped. This was from Draco?

She fastened the bracelet around her wrist. She loved the way it jingled and shined.

After cleaning up her presents she walked down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Wow Hermione where did you find these? I've never seen them before!" Ron was looking through his new chocolate frog cards. "I don't have _any_ of these!"

"Yeah, they're new. They're selling them at Honeydukes."

"Hey what's that on your wrist Hermione?" Harry spoke up.

"Oh…uh…this?" she said, pointing to her new charm bracelet. "Er…just a gift…"

"Who's it from?"

"Um…my…aunt…uh…D! Yes! My Aunt Dee. See, she even had the charm engraved."

Both Harry and Ron came over to look when Errol, the Weasley family owl, flew in through an open window straight into the wall.

Several Gryffindors laughed as Ginny rushed over. 

She picked Errol up, brushed him off, took the letter, and sent him to the owlery to get some water. 

"Stupid owl…"

Ginny read the letter and then let out a laugh.

"You know that girl Charlie was dating?" she said.

"Yeah…Rosemary isn't it? Wait-_was_ dating?" Ron asked.

"Well, according to Bill, it was a huge thing. Turns out she was with another man while she was dating Charlie. When he found out there was this flaming row and then they ended up breaking things off. Shame really. She was the first person Charlie was serious about."

Ron chuckled but Hermione felt her hands get sweaty.

"And that's not all of it! Mum was in a huge rage and sent her howlers and letters full of bubotuber pus every other day! Then, to make matters worse, Mum saw her at the deli with the other man and hexed her! It was awful; they had to get rid of these terrible green boils all over her body. But if there's anything learned from this, it's never cheat on a Weasley."

Oh perfect.

Hermione decided to do something about the Draco/Ron situation before things got nasty (as in green boil nasty). She figured the easiest solution was to talk it out.

She decided to talk to Ron first.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have a question. Say, hypothetically of course, that I was to kiss another person while still dating you. This is all hypothetical remember."

"Well, I dunno what _I_ would do. But I know you'd send Mum into a flying fit."

"Heh heh…well, what if I were, you know, to end things because I kissed another person?"

"Well I'd be really hurt. I'd probably never be able to look at you again. But what are you so worried about Hermione? You'd never do anything like that. You're too sensible."

Well, that solved nothing. She wasn't even going to bother talking to Draco. It was time to go to plan B.

Which was, obviously, to flip a coin.

"All right Hermione. This is easy. Heads is Draco, Tails is Ron. Tails never fails, tails never fails…" she told herself. 

She flipped the coin. It was heads. Damn tails.

"All right, two out of three…"

She flipped the coin twice more, and it was heads both times.

This was not going to work. On to plan C.

She had her parchment, she had her quill. She was ready.

"Now then. Pros and Cons. First Ron. Let's start with Pros…hmm…er…nice looking…er…nice to talk to…sweet…at times…good at chess…uh…er…well I'm sure I'll think of more when I have to do the cons. 

All right, cons. Loud, rude, loves to argue with me, tells dirty jokes, liked Bethany from Ravenclaw…"

She could've gone on for hours, but stopped when she got to 15. 

"Well I'm sure Draco will have more than that. Now then, pros. Hmm…GORGEOUS, funny, nice to me, good kisser (A/N- hehe), good sense of style, knows how to treat someone well…ugh lets just skip to the cons. All right then…hmm…mean to me, no scratch that. He's not mean to me anymore. Um…mean to Harry and Ron…but then again, they're mean to him too…he _is_ a Slytherin…well, Slytherin does have kind of a sexy sound to it…ugh! I can't believe I just thought that! This isn't working at all."

She packed up her stuff and went up to bed. She didn't know what to do.

Hermione sat lazily in the Gryffindor common room, reading the book Harry gave her for Christmas. Then Harry and Ron walked in, soaked from the snowball fight.

Hermione didn't know what it was, maybe just her hormones going crazy or maybe just sheer stupidity, but she threw her book down, ran over to Ron, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Like all the plants of the world had just died and Ron was their new supply of oxygen.

Or, as the cowboys would say, she kissed him 'till the cows came home.

But when she came to the realization of what she doing, she let out a tiny yelp and stumbled back. 

"Um…wow…uh…what was that for?"

"I…uh…er…heh heh…" Then she bolted out of the common room and retreated to the library.

But what was scaring her was that she had felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

In fact, it made her feel kind of nautious, like she was kissing a brother or something.

While pondering on the way to the library, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth and she was pulled into a nearby broom closet.

Her green eyes met gray ones and she realized at once who it was.

"Draco! I-"

"Shh…"

He leaned in and kissed her softly and she returned the kiss.

And it was amazing. There were fireworks and flashing lights and blaring horns and everything incredible. It was like…magic.

How cliché.

Then, without saying so much as a word, Draco pulled away and left a speechless Hermione in the broom closet.

Hermione looked like a heavy weight had just hit her face. She finally understood.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

**I know I know, Hermione wasn't very in character when she kissed Ron, but it just came over me I guess. Plus I wanted to get another kiss with Ron in, because Cedric Diggory asked me how she felt, and well, I guess I've answered that question. :-D

To the tune of O, Christmas Tree:

My reviewers, my reviewers, how lovely are your comments (wow that was spur of the moment, maybe it's just the holidays…)

Queen Li-Well, I guess I answered your question! Haha

DanFan-Don't we all wish we had a little Draco? I'd attach mine to my purse so I'd have him all the time…

SolitaryStar-Nah, Draco's not getting jealous. Ron maybe, but not Draco…

D.M potterwriter-Hopefully this chap is good enough for now :o)

SexyDMalfoyGirl14-Well, they not too much more to write now…::sniffle::

Stawberri-Okay, okay! It's posted! I hurried!

Holly-hehe I posted!

Sk8ter girl-Wow, I'm very flattered! Thanks!

Princess Cherryblossom-I know, I hate cliffhangers! Hopefully this solved well…something! Lol

Harrypottermagic32-Well, apperently Hermione has picked someone! And she didn't even have 2 flip a coin! Wait…

Dragon-soul-Thanks!

CedricDiggory-Ah, I can always count on your Constructive Critism. Actually I like it! Hopefully I solved the problem in this chapter. Thanks for the inspiration and the 2 knuts, now I'm off to buy some candy at Honeydukes! (good lord…I _am_ insane)

Eekie Chan-Well I would have had this done last night but SOMEBODY *cough cough***** just had to drag to drag me to the diner…haha you know I'm jp! Luv ya babes c ya later!

Princess Amorina Weasley-Yes, Hermione needs to give Ron up. And I of course would NEVER mind taking him!

Well I lied, there was no book, but maybe next time. Maybe not. Who knows?

Next Time(but I'm not making any promises…hehe): Kisses and Confessions!**


	6. Chapter 6

How could she have not noticed, when it was so painfully obvious?

She couldn't look at him without blushing, and she couldn't think of anything wrong with him.

Every time she saw him her stomach went into knots, and she felt happy and girlish. 

And when he kissed her, she wanted to leap for joy and sing. 

She even thought he looked sexy on a broom!

Now the question was, did he feel the same way about her?

And how was she going to tell Ron?

The next morning, Dumbledore stood and gave the students who stayed for the holiday a special announcement.

"Attention students! I am pleased to announce that our own Professor Flitwick, who has an interest in music, has told me that he would like to start a holiday choir! If you are interested please see him during breakfast!"

"Well that certainly sounds interesting. Do think you two are going to join?" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Not me. I can't sing a note," said Hermione.

"Same here. I have nightmares of being in choirs." Harry shuddered.

"I might." Ginny spoke up.

Hermione was surprised. "Wow Ginny, I didn't know you could sing!"

"Well I don't think I'm that good, but I think it would be fun! In fact, I think I'm going to go see Flitwick right now!"

"She's certainly in a good mood. The last time I remember her singing was at our Grandmother's summer get together five years ago. And the only song she sang was Danny Boy because it was a 'group favorite'. Quite funny actually," Ron said.

Then Ginny returned, still smiling.

"I'm in! We're having practice for three hours today and tomorrow, then we're going to perform on New Year's Eve, the day everyone gets back from holiday. I can't wait!"

Because she was listening to Ginny, Hermione didn't notice that Draco had gone to talk to Flitwick.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. His gray eyes, his smile, his creamy white skin, his-

"Stop," she told herself. "Don't forget, you still have a boyfriend. One who _doesn't _know about Draco."

Ah yes, Ron. How could she forget?

It's not like she could go up to him and say "Oh and Ron, I forgot to mention before, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! All right, have a nice day then."

He would have died in shock.

And then, his soul would haunt her forever.

And she couldn't forget Mrs. Weasley. Ron had written his Mum the day Hermione said yes to him, so it wasn't like she didn't know. And when she found out about Hermione and Draco, she would make life _hell _for Hermione. That is if she hadn't murdered her already.

Oh why did life have to be so hard?

For three days Hermione had been trying to find Draco to talk to him, but he seemed to be missing. Or avoiding Hermione. She didn't know which was worse.

It was New Year's Eve however, and that meant they would be starting class in two days. He couldn't hide forever.

The students were all back and it was time for the start of term feast. Then the holiday choir would be performing. 

As Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table, she looked around for Draco. Again, he was nowhere in sight. She couldn't believe he skipped the feast just so he wouldn't see _her_.

She sat quietly through the feast, she just wanted to get back to her room and think about Draco.

Then it was time for the choir. They filed out of the back room behind the staff tables, all wearing identical purple robes. 

Hermione gasped when she saw Draco leave the back room, looking particularly suave in his robes.

"I know, doesn't Ginny look great?" Ron muttered.

Hermione hadn't even noticed Ginny, who had her red hair swept back and kept smiling incessantly. 

As soon as they were all out, Flitwick stood on a chair and background music coming from nowhere began to play.

Then the choir started singing Silver Bells. They were actually very good for only having two days' practice. Well, aside from Neville's monotone. 

But Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from Draco for the entire concert. 

"Well students, this last song will conclude our concert. It's not really a Christmas carol, but this student was very persuasive and I agreed to let him sing this song. Cheers, and have a good night!"

Then, pop music started up, and Hermione could barely contain her self from screaming when Draco started to sing. 

__

  
The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me 

Then Draco started walking towards the Gryffindor table.

__

  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything 

By this time, Draco had reached Hermione, and the choir started oooing and ahhing harmonically with Draco. 

__

  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
The kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know 

She could feel her face burn red as Draco took her hands. But she didn't care. All she saw was him. 

__

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything 

  
_You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time_

Now the tears started to pour down her face. 

__

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything 

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything 

Every night I pray

Down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything 

Oh my everything

Then he leaned in and kissed her in front of the entire school.

**Yeah, that got very song ficcy towards the end. Sorry 'bout that! And that was COMPLETELY OOC for Draco. And I have no idea why he's singing 98 degrees, I just liked the lyrics from the song. But you have to admit gals, who wouldn't want to hear something that SWEET from the person they're in love w/? I know I would LOVE it…

To the happy-go-lucky reviewers!

DanFan-How's THIS for romantic?

Sk8ter Girl-Thanks! I know, it's definitely Hermione and Draco (at least in this fic) and not Hr/R

Catherine-Hey sweetie! Don't we ALL wish we had boyfriends like that…

Cass-7-I'm so happy you like it!

D.M Potterwriter-Wow, you liked it so much you reviewed three times! Haha, I'm glad you like it.

SolitaryStar-I know, Hermione in love ::sigh::, and I loved the plans! They were so fun to write!

jasmin flower-Well I'm glad you like this one, even if you don't like Hr/D!

harrypottermagic32-Aww that's so sweet! Sorry if this chap isn't as funny, I didn't think it was.

Queen Li-Haha, yes you did guess it. I just conveniently forgot to tell you…

Angel+Devil=Me-Well I'm glad you think it's heaps cool!

Eekie Chan-EEK! Thank you SO MUCH for your help on this chap! It would have been very different without you! Yes, the last chapter was the shortest. And hopefully this cheered your day up. I know it wasn't so happy today. *****MUAH* c ya tomorrow! 

CedricDiggory-:does double take: WHAT!?! No constructive criticism…wow! But I bet there will be some for this chapter! And I think this was a VERY interesting way to tell Ron…

KiltedYakPerson-LALA! And yes, the cowboy line WAS over doing it…but I was happy! Haha GEORGES not GEORGE!

The next chapter might very well be the last. Maybe one more after that, but I'm not sure! ::Tears:: Oh well, I have an idea for a L/J fic that I'm going to start soon. And if you would like to be put on my emailing list so that everytime I update you'll know just leave your email address in a review. See that purple box down there that says "Submit Review"? And that box that says go? Just click that…then see what happens…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I get into chapter 7, I want to apologize for that last chapter. I know some of you liked it, but looking back, I think it sucked majorly. Draco was way to OOC for even a D/Hr fic, and I PROMISE he will be in character this chapter. Again, really sorry for that! This is the last chap, enjoy! ::Sniffle::**

Oh. Good. Lord. What had Draco just done? He had just kissed her in front of the _entire school_. Not to mention her current boyfriend!

She could've killed him. If he was looking for her to fall into his arms and weep for joy, well then he was _clearly_ mistaken.

So she did what anyone would have done in a situation like this.

She raised her hand, smacked him hard, and stormed out of the great hall.

But she wasn't fast enough for him.

"Hermione! Wait! What did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?! WHAT DID YOU DO!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME DRACO MALFOY!?! HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!?!" 

Then she screamed in frustration and hurried up to her dormitory, clearly unaware that the entire student body had heard every word.

"Hermione! Come on! Let me in!" Ginny was banging on the door to Hermione's room.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Ron really needs to talk to you!"

"He'll just have to wait then."

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Oh really? Let's just see."

"You'll starve!"

"Considering my options, that seems to be the way to go."

Then Ginny gave up and let Harry have a shot.

"Come on Hermione, open up! Come out, we all want to talk to you. Ron's not angry, I swear!"

"Wow, Harry. That was an incredible choice of words! Now, I think I'll open up my door so that you three can bombard me with questions and I'll spend half the night talking to you!"

"Really?" he asked.

"NO!"

"How about you just let me in. You don't even have to talk. I'll just sit there with you. And no one else has to come in."

"You're not allowed."

"I think McGonagall can make an exception. And even if she doesn't, I'll take the detention. One more can't hurt."

She thought for a minute before sighing and unlocking the door.

"Thank you," he said.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, Harry on the floor, and Hermione on her bed.

But then, overcome with emotions, Hermione started to cry.

"Oh Hermione…" Harry scooted up onto her bed and she buried her head in his shirt. She sobbed incessantly for a good five minutes before the tears stopped coming. 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I've got to tell someone before I explode."

Then the whole story spilled out. How Draco had made her over, how she didn't really feel anything for Ron after he had asked her out, how Draco made her feel like she was flying, and then how that song was for her and how she liked it (that is, until he kissed her).

Harry could hardly speak. "Mal-Malfoy?" he said unbelievably. "I just thought what he did was a mean joke or something."

Hermione put her face in her hands and moaned.

"No, it's just that, I, well, never saw, I always thought, I couldn't imagine…oh I don't know. I guess I just always thought that it would be you and Ron until we graduated. Maybe even longer…"

"Thanks for making me feel even better about this Harry," she said sarcastically.

"Well, if it were me, the first thing I'd do would be tell Ron. He still thinks it was a cruel joke."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I can't keep leading him on. But…Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"What about his Mum?"

Harry laughed. "Leave that to me."

Hermione slowly opened her door and crept down to the common room.

Ron leapt up.

"I'm going to kill him Hermione, I really am."

"Uh...Ron…you'd better sit down."

"What? No!"

"About the kiss…it wasn't a joke."

"What!? What are you talking about Hermione? Of course it was! Even I figured that out!"

"No, it wasn't. Draco kissed me because…well…to be perfectly honest…"

"Wait…did you just call him Draco?" Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah…I did…"

"You're not saying-"

"Yes, I am. He kissed me on Christmas day and I knew. I'm in love with him."

She waited with bated breath for the blow to fall.

"Wh-What? You…love…what? Malfoy? Him…you…you mean to say…"

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry. I know, I've been dating you all this while, but Draco was the one who made me over, I promised I'd do his potions homework. Then you ask me to be your girlfriend, and I thought it was what I wanted, but it really wasn't. Then he kissed me, and oh-Ron it was amazing. And that's when I knew. But now things are bad and he messed things up completely and I don't even know if you'll ever want to be friends with me again and I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

Ron kept running his hand through his hair, it looked like he was doing some quick thinking. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"Have you told him how you felt?" he said.

"Well, no, I've been talking-" 

"Then go."

"What?"

"Go tell him that you love him before it's too late. I know how it feels to love someone, so go. Because if you're not happy then neither am I." 

Hermione stared at him. Ron had never been this quick to forgive. But instincts took over her and she ran and gave him a huge hug.

"Go." Then he kissed the top of her head, and she ran out of the common room to find Draco.

"That was very big of you mate," said Harry, walking down the dormitory stair where he had been listening.

"Well, everyone has to grow up sometime," he said with a chuckle. "I do hope she tells him though."

"So do I, so do I."

She spotted Draco sitting in the library, running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth.

"Draco!" she called out.

"Hermione!" he said, and rushed over. "Look, I'm so sorry about the kiss. It was completely out of line and I never should've done that in front of ev-"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh…" Then she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"Because I love you, that's why," she whispered back.

"I love you too." Then he leaned in and kissed her back.

She couldn't have even imagined life being this good.

A couple days later, when things had calmed down, Hermione decided to write to the writers of _What to Do When You're Caught Between Two Men_ to tell them how she felt about their book.

__

Dear Writers,

Your book is utter crap. I read it when I was caught between two men and it was not beneficial at all. You should rename it. How about What Not to Do When You're Caught Between Two Men_? Because that's all it basically told me. I could write a better book and I'm only 15._

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

It was very crude, but Hermione didn't now how to phrase nicer than that. 

A few weeks later a reply came.

__

Ms. Granger:

If you feel you can write a more instructive book, please mail us a chapter of your "book", and if we feel you've done a good job, we will give you a complete refund.

Sincerely,

The Writers

Well this would be easy enough, writing a chapter. She certainly had experience. She'd have to remember to show Draco.

Chapter One: Never Get Involved With Two Men

**::Sob:: Yes, this is the end. No epilogue, no "later chaps" just this. I'll let you figure out what could happen next. In fact, if you do think of something, email me. I think it would be so cool to see what everyone thinks will happen. But don't take this the wrong way, I'm not going to write another chapter if you email me. This is it. I just posted the first chap to a new fic though, it's called Back to the Burrow, and it's H/Hr, one of my favorite ships. It's very angsty, which is new for me. I usually write more bouncy, funny fics, but this is full of angst (at least I think so). I really want to write a L/J fic, but I have no good ideas. If you have any PLEASE email me: Movergurl@aol.com, I will SERIOUSLY appreciate it. I'll take anything.

To my loyal reviewers (who will stay loyal to my other fics too, right? ::wink wink::):

sAcHi kUroDa-Yes, Draco is VERY cute in purple

Princess Amorina Weasley-Well Ron will be ok, and I would LOVE to have somebody sing like that to me

Catherine-Yuck, no more Bethany. But hey sweety! Glad you like the story, but I'd be disturbed if a STRAIGHT guy knew a 98 degrees song…

Queen Li-Sweet, but OOC. Ick…

dragon_soul-Haha, Ron did freak. Glad you like it!

Sk8ter Gurl-I'd flip too. Probably like Hermione did.

PassionPolice237-Ok, ok. No more 98 degrees I promise!

Cat-O-Runi-Ok ok! I posted! AHH!! But HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

CedricDiggory-I bet I surprised you with Ron's reaction. But he had to be rational for once, right? And hopefully Draco wasn't so OOC in this chap. And I'd die if somebody did that to me. ::shudders::

danfan-Very romantic, and VERY embarrassing

Katrina-Nah, Ron's not TOO mad. He'll be fine.

koneko-Poor Ron…I know…he needs a girlfriend…

Well guys and gals, that's it! Au revoir, and I love you all! Keep checking back to my name, I'll be posting more soon, I promise! Adios!**


End file.
